<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#4 Thats My Least Vulnerable Spot by LowLand_Viking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934531">#4 Thats My Least Vulnerable Spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking'>LowLand_Viking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLand_Viking/pseuds/LowLand_Viking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundam pilots showing the young guns how its done</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Reflection March Madness (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#4 Thats My Least Vulnerable Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flash fiction for "March Madness"</p><p>I'm playing with fight scenes and trying to get away from stage directions that take the reader out of the scene.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#4 That's My Least Vulnerable Spot</p><p>	The Preventers didn’t have the traditional rank structure, officers and enlisted were archaic and could not hold up while humanity moved into a spacefaring species. Once cadets graduated to Preventer, they had full powers of investigation and arrest, squabbling over rank and preening yourself because you made light colonel were things of the past. The only rank above Preventer was “Preventer-in-Charge” and that depended on specific cases. Today's Preventer-in-charge was one Zechs Marquise. An old world, hard nosed bastard that I had once dueled in Antarctica. Hes my brother-in-law and a dear friend.</p><p>Today was a combatives tournament where we taught two teams of cadets the basics of avoiding an attackers guard, striking, and joint manipulation. The opposing instructor was my best friend and fellow Gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell. Neither of us were on the Preventers full-time pay roll, but were brought on as consultants, Zechs tended to bring us on for combatives because we got a kick out of the cadet's reactions.  The mats were disgusting, the building was converted MS hanger from the old days and we had all been rolling around beating each other up all day slowly going over the moves. 40 people dumping sweat, took a knee around the mats while Zechs walked into the center.</p><p>“It's been a day, hasn’t it Cadets?” Zechs command voiced, the crowd barked their response, echoing off the hanger walls. “You've been learning and fighting at the crawl phase so far. Your instructors Preventers Yuy and Maxwell will demonstrate a full speed session. This is demonstration only and they will pull their punches in the same way you will during the tournament, real world injuries during training are to be mitigated at all costs.” Another bark echoed in response. Duo and I gloved up and stepped stocking feet onto the spongy gnarled mats. </p><p>“Try not to pull my hair this time buddy” Duo smirked loud enough for the cadets to hear getting a snort from the troops. Most of the time these remarks of his don’t need a reply, he was performing for the kids, let him have his fun. He opened way too aggressively with a spinning back fist, easily blocked with an elbow. I rolled my eyes when the inertia made his waist length braid pop me on the other side of my head. He did it on purpose grinning like an idiot bouncing back on the balls of his feet.</p><p>I sighed and settled into my guard, ready for Duo’s next ridiculously large strike. </p><p>He didn't make me wait long, he closed the distance quickly and feigned an uppercut to my gut. I saw it coming and backed up half a step. Only to get caught in the teeth with his jab. I’ve been trained in ending lives since childhood, but there is something about getting punched in the face, even with gloves and a pulled punch, that gets under your skin. My eyes watered and I had to struggle for a second to control my anger. It was my turn to act quickly, catching his wrist I pulled him into my own backfist popping him in the mouth. We’ve been friends since we were teenagers and friends don't go easy on each other.</p><p>He recovered quickly and took us down with a well placed tackle. I tried to push out but he grabbed my ankle. I had honestly, truly, screwed up. He could easily lock up my joint and squeeze until I quit. I had lost myself this one.</p><p>Duo repaid my mistake with one of his own. Instead of clamping down on my ankle, he punched it. It didn’t hurt but we both broke up laughing. It made no sense why would he quit? He should have punished my error and had me tapping. Laughing through the gasps of the troops, Zechs’ raised eyebrow, and my own confusion I was able to choke out</p><p>“Dude, why??”</p><p>Duo was laughing himself to tears as well, “You’re YOU! I thought that was the only thing that would get you!”</p><p>We both relaxed onto the heinous wrestling mats, still giggling like children, “I’m pretty sure that’s my least vulnerable spot!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>